An Inferior Ancient
An Inferior Ancient is a Vampiric Clan quest available in . The Agent is sent to destroy an 'inferior' vampire ancient which has moved in the territory of the Agent's bloodline. Background Having contracted vampirism and been recognised as a member of one of the Iliac Bay's nine vampiric clans, the Agent will be contacted to complete quests at the behest of their fellow bloodline members. Objectives #Take delivery of a letter and open it #Head to the town specified in the letter #*Speak with the bloodline vampire identified in the letter #Journey to and enter the dungeon specified by the bloodline vampire #*Slay the vampire ancient identified by the bloodline vampire #*Loot the vampire ancient's boots #Head back to the bloodline vampire and hand them the boots before the time limit expires Walkthrough After some time spent as a vampire in the Iliac Bay, the Agent will receive a letter, addressed to them from a fellow member of their bloodline. The Agent must seek them out in a nearby town, whereupon the bloodline vampire will outline their 'potential problem.' It would appear that a 'vampiric ancient' from 'a tribe inferior' to the Agent's bloodline has moved into their territory, and must be destroyed on principle alone. White Skin Boots The bloodline vampire reveals the last known location of the vampire ancient, a dungeon in the same region as the bloodline vampire's town. The Agent is therefore sent to slay the ancient, and take their signature boots, of which the ancient is said to be 'overly proud', as proof. These boots are reportedly made 'from the skin of his victims.' With that, the Agent must journey to and enter the dungeon, searching for the ancient vampire as they do so. There may be other vampire ancients in the dungeon, randomly generated alongside other creatures, meaning the Agent will have to slay all vampires they come across. The Agent will know that they have found the correct ancient when a slain ancient shouts: I have returned from the dead once. I shall do so again. And when I do I will hunt you and vampire's name down like the pale worms you are! The Agent must loot the boots from the vampire ancient's corpse, escape the dungeon, and return to the bloodline vampire before the time limit expires to complete the quest. Rewards The Agent will not receive any kind of reward for completing the quest successfully, although there will be a change to their reputation with other factions. Interestingly, there will be no change in reputation with the Agent's vampiric bloodline, regardless of success or failure. The changes in reputation, based on success or failure, are shown below: Journal Trivia *The Agent can keep the "special" boots rather than turn them in as they do not disappear from the inventory if the time limit expires. **This can only be done by failing the quest. *This quest can in theory be given to the Agent regardless of whether they had completed The Blessing of Vampirism or not. *Characters have a variety of remarks to make about the quest during its activation: **Acceptance: "There's been a lot of activity at dungeon, but it's been abandoned for years." or "That ancient's name is an aristocrat. Says he/she's cleaning up dungeon and Region." **Success:"It turns out that nice ancient's name was a vampire! I had no idea!" or "Thank God that wonderful race mercenary killed the vampire in dungeon." **Failure:"ancient's name finally moved out of dungeon, I hear. No place for an aristocrat." or "Now that ancient's name moved out of dungeon, he/she's over at the palace a lot."